The beach is a popular place of rest and recreation for many different groups of people including families. Due to the increasing popularity of surfing, many families have two or more family members that surf. Subsequently, when a family attends the beach, there are usually at least two boards that must be transported to the beach.
Most families travel to the beach using a motor vehicle that carries the boards. Once at the beach, the boards are normally taken from the vehicle and carried to the beach. A least one arm is required to carry a board, limiting the number of items that can be carried in a single trip to the beach from a vehicle. This causes a person to make multiple trips from the vehicle to the beach and back again to transport all of the necessary items.
Various types of carriers have been developed that may be suitable for carrying boards. For example, FR 2735741-A1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,221, CA 2258380 and CH 670 695 disclose handling trolleys that may be able to carry boards. However, these type of board carries are large and unable to be transported easily within a motor vehicle. Further, the handling trolleys are not conducive to operation on a beach.